


Heavy In Your Arms

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody Lives, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Getting Together, Haircuts, Horcruxes, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Harry, Marauders, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Protectiveness, Regulus Black Fest 2020, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, You Can Pretend They're Just Friends If You Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: On the verge of dying, Regulus Black can only think of one person who can possibly help him, Lily Evans.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 300
Collections: Regulus Black Fest 2020





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Regulus Black Fest 2020 with the prompt of James/Lily/Regulus with all of them being in hiding together, Regulus being cute with Harry and a soft get together. Thanks for reading!

_“Why did he bring him here?”_

_“I don’t know, Prongs. Kreacher won’t speak to me. He said he’ll only speak to Lily. Creepy little shit won’t say anything. All he does is insult me.”_

Regulus groaned softly and turned to the side, keeping his eyes shut tight. Everything hurt – his chest felt constricted like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, his throat raw and scratchy, and his body felt bruised. If he stayed still for too long he felt those hands grabbing for him in the darkness, threatening to pull him under the water.

Regulus heard a door open and shut in the distance and then a woman’s voice cut through the others. “I got here as quick as I could. What’s going on?”

“Are you the mudblood witch my master spoke of?”

“I better not be.”

Someone snorted in amusement but Regulus couldn’t quite place it.

“Is your name Lily Evans?”

“It’s Lily Potter now, actually,” Lily informed him tersely. “Now I’m eight months pregnant, my feet are swollen and I’m about to kick the next person who annoys me. So why don’t you tell me why the hell you’re in my house?”

“Master Regulus is in a bad way,” Kreacher spoke up, sounding a bit more cautious than he had a moment ago, clearly a bit frightened of Lily. “He was forced to drink more and more of that awful potion. Kreacher had to force it down his throat even when Master begged him to stop.”

“What the hell?” The unmistakable voice of his brother shouted. “Just what was he playing at? Is he trying to get himself killed?”

“Master Regulus was on an important mission,” Kreacher snarled at Sirius. “Don’t you dare disrespect the master you blood traitor!”

“A mission for You-Know-Who?” Sirius hissed angrily.

“Master nearly died,” Kreacher told them. “I was told to leave him behind but I had to disobey my Master’s orders. They had almost pulled Master Regulus under but I managed to grab ahold of him. He was very weak from drinking that potion. He only said one word – Lily.”

“But why me?”

“I don’t know,” Kreacher answered her. “Master had never spoken of you before. Perhaps he wanted Kreacher to get him flowers?”

“Let me go look at him,” Lily responded with a deep sigh.

Regulus could hear footsteps and then the light in the room he was in turned on. He winced against the light prickling at the corners of his shut eyes but weirdly it calmed him a bit. The cave had been nothing but darkness and it was reassuring to be in the light. A hand came out and pressed against his forehead. Regulus jerked in surprise and tried to get away. A different hand came down and rested over his chest.

“Regulus, it’s Lily,” a calming voice came from the right side of the bed. “It’s going to be okay. You’re safe now.”

Regulus let out a pathetic noise from the back of his throat.

“Just sleep.”

Regulus tried to fight the pull of unconsciousness and stay awake. If he was awake then he wasn’t dead. He had to stay awake. But he was so tired and the voice was so soothing. Before he knew it he had passed out, slipping away back into the void of sleep.

***

The next time Regulus awoke he wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep. It felt like maybe it had been days considering how dry his mouth felt. He groaned slightly and tried to sit up but he found that he still had very little strength in him.

“That was extremely reckless,” a voice spoke up from the corner of the room. “What you did.”

Reg whipped his head around and found James Potter sitting in a chair by his bed. James pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his eyes soft and concerned behind them. “It had to be done,” Regulus told him defensively. “Besides I hardly need lectures on being reckless from you, Potter.”

James shrugged but brokered no argument. “Why is the locket so important? Kreacher still won’t tell us anything.”

“Good,” Regulus said, placing his hand on his stomach and staring up at the ceiling. “He’s been trained by my family to keep his mouth shut.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” James pointed out.

“No, I didn’t,” Reg shot back, glancing back over at James.

James scowled at him and stood up. He made his was over to the bed and grabbed Reg’s wrist, shoving his sleeve down to reveal the mark The Dark Lord had put there. “Can he track you through this?”

“What?” Regulus said, trying to tug his arm out of James’ grasp but James held on too tight. “Of course not.”

“Listen,” James said, his voice hard. “You had your house-elf drag your nearly dead body to my home. We’re in the middle of a war and you are not on my side. My number one priority is my family. So if Death Eaters are going to descend on us at any moment, I need to be able to get Lily to safety.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Regulus said, searching the bed for his wand. He’d never really thought of James Potter as frightening but in the moment Regulus was terrified to be so helpless against him.

“No?” James asked, his voice booming through the empty dark room. “Marlene? Dorcas? Fabian? Did you do that?”

“James, please,” Regulus said, his hand over James’ and trying to claw his hand away.

“James Fleamont Potter!”

Both of them stopped as Lily appeared in the doorway.

“What the hell are you doing to my patient?” She asked putting her hands on her hips, her pregnant belly sticking out far from her slender frame.

“Lily, he’s one of them,” James said, gesturing to the mark on Regulus’ wrist. “We can’t afford to be too careful. We need answers.”

“And you think that’s the way to get them, do you?” Lily asked, huffing indignantly. “Assaulting him the moment he wakes up?”

“Lily-“

“Honestly,” Lily said, shaking her head. She made her way over to the bed and sat down, breathing loudly as she lowered herself with her belly. “James let go of him.”

James growled but let go of Reg’s hand, which fell to the bed heavily. “They’re not tracking me,” Regulus told them defensively, rubbing his wrist where James had held it. “The Dark Lord has no idea I’ve defected or that I took the locket.”

“Why did you take it?” Lily asked, nodding at Reg encouragingly.

“It’s a horcrux.”

“A what?”

Lily shot James a look for interrupting.

“Dark magic,” Regulus explained, looking between the two of them. “It holds a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul. It means he can’t die. I’m not sure but I think there might be more of them. He used Kreacher to test it and my house-elf came back to me barely alive. The Dark Lord is fanatical in his pursuits. He won’t stop and with things like these he can’t be stopped. So I stole it and replaced it with a fake. Kreacher is meant to destroy it although I have no idea how.”

“Fuck,” James said, taking his glasses off and scrubbing his hand down his face.

Lily sighed and touched her belly. “We have to tell Dumbledore about this. In the meantime you’ll be safe here with us.”

“Lily!” James said admonishingly. “He – he can’t stay here with us. If You-Know-Who finds out he’s here and what he did then there’s a good chance he’ll come looking for Regulus or the locket. I can’t put you in that kind of danger.”

Lily reached out and took Regulus’ hand, turning it so his forearm was showing with the dark mark on it. “None of us are safe,” she said sadly, her eyes on the mark. “Not anymore.”

“Lils –“

“Regulus stays with us,” Lily said, her eyes snapping up to her husband. “I’m sick and tired of hearing about the people I know dying while I’m stuck here not able to do anything about it. We have to save as many as we can, James. If this is the only way I can help then I’m going to do it, okay?”

James opened his mouth to argue but then promptly shut it again. “Fine.” James left the room, hesitating for a moment at the door as if he was unsure about leaving Lily alone with Regulus. In the end it seemed he didn’t want to argue with her anymore, so he left, but kept the door ajar.

Lily gave Regulus a small smile. “He means well, I promise,” she said, patting Reg’s hand. “He’s just nervous about the baby with everything that’s going on.”

Regulus bowed his head, letting his hair fall into his face. It struck him that it had been a while since he had cut it. He was starting to look a bit like his brother. At school he had always kept his hair short, so that people could differentiate him from Sirius, and there would never be any mistaking him for his idiot brother. “I’m sorry,” Regulus said quietly. “I don’t know why I thought of you. I’d been drinking that potion and you were always so good at that in school. The only other person I could think of that was good with potions was Snape, but I couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t tell the Dark Lord what I’d done. I remember Slughorn going on and on about you, how brilliant you were at Potions. And you were always so nice to me in the Slug Club. I didn’t mean to put your family in danger.”

“Hey,” Lily called out softly. “Don’t ever apologize for needing help. This isn’t the best time to be on your own and so it’s important we stick together.”

Regulus swallowed thickly and nodded. “Thanks Lily.”

“Just one more thing,” Lily said, struggling to get up to her feet for a moment. She turned to face Regulus and fixed him with a hard stare. “If you betray us, or make me regret taking you in, I will shove my fist so far down your throat you’ll give birth as well.”

Regulus’ eyes widened in surprise. For the first time in his life he thought Lily Evans Potter might be the most terrifying person he’d ever met. “Understood.”

***

Regulus opened the door to the guest room he was staying in and quietly stepped out into the hallway. It was the first time he was leaving the room in days and he was a little anxious about it. Despite Lily’s assurances that he was safe with them, Regulus still kept his guard up. After all, they had been enemies the week before.

He walked into the kitchen and found James fiddling with the coffee maker, pressing buttons randomly and cursing a storm at it. He whipped around when he felt another presence in the room. “Oh Reg, it’s just you,” James said, clutching at his chest. “You scared me.”

Regulus shrugged noncommittally and sat down at the kitchen table. “What are you doing?”

James huffed in annoyance, his messy fringe flying up off his forehead for a moment before dropping back down. “Lily insisted we buy this infernal coffee machine and I have no idea how to use it. But I’m too afraid to ask her because she’ll probably make fun of me.”

Regulus snorted and shook his head. “Do you want some help?”

“Do you know how to use one of these Muggle contraptions?” James asked, shooting a glare at the coffee maker like it was personally offending him.

“No,” Reg said, sliding gracefully to his feet. “But I’m sure between the two of us we can figure it out. And if not then we’ll both get teased by your wife, deal?”

James smiled and nodded. “Deal.”

Regulus examined the Muggle machine for a moment, lifting things and poking things in curiosity. “I think you need to add water to it,” he said after looking it over thoroughly. “See this little icon here? It looks like a pitcher of water.”

James leaned in and peered at it close. “You’re right!” he said excitedly. “But how much water?”

“I would think until it’s full?”

“Good thinking,” James said, patting Regulus on the back. He went over to the sink and filled a pitcher of water and poured it into the top. He pressed the button that said brew and the dark brown liquid began to pour into the receptacle. “You did it!”

Regulus was about to brush it off when James pulled him into a hug. Regulus went stiff for a moment in surprise and then melted against James’ chest. James was a good head taller than Regulus and so Regulus could easily bury his face against James’ neck. He felt so warm and safe and sturdy that Reg let out a contented little hum at being folded into his strong arms. “This is nice, “ he murmured, letting his eyes slide closed.

“No offense, Reg,” James said softly. “But you really need a shower. And then I’d be happy to give you as many cuddles as you want.”

Regulus snorted in amusement and stepped out of James’ embrace. “I guess it has been a while since I showered.”

James gave Reg a lopsided grin. “You are smelling pretty ripe there, mate.”

Regulus shot James the V but headed towards the bathroom. He was almost out of the kitchen when James called out his name. Reg turned back and looked at him expectantly. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” James said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “About the way I treated you when you first got here. It’s just with everything going on and the baby on the way I can’t afford to be too careful, you know?”

“It’s okay,” Regulus said, giving James a polite smile. “If you had shown up half dead on my doorstep I probably would have been the same way.”

“I am glad you’re here though,” James said quietly. “And that you’re safe. It’s not a good time to be on your own.”

“Thanks James,” Regulus said, giving him a curt nod. “I’m going to shower.”

“Right,” James responded, ducking his head down. “Make yourself at home.”

***

Sirius had taken the locket to Dumbledore and explained what it was. It was now out of Reg’s hands – literally and figuratively – and so all he could do was try and regain his strength. Lily became more and more terrifying the closer she got to the due date and James and Regulus often found themselves hiding from her in fear when doting on her didn’t work.

Regulus was going a little stir crazy being cooped up in the Potters’ house in Godric’s Hollow. He couldn’t leave the house for fear that one of the Death Eaters would track him down and torture or kill him for information, especially if they discovered where Reg had been hiding out for the past few weeks. He knew the Death Eaters and The Dark Lord, they would not stop in their quest to reach their goals. Regulus’ life wasn’t worth anything to them and he was just another soldier to do the Dark Lord’s bidding. Although he was certain Bella and Narcissa would have noticed his absence by now and he wasn’t ready for the questions that might come up because of it.

Not that Regulus was anxious to get back to that life. After what he had witnessed he was no longer seduced by the world the Dark Lord promised. He’d spent hours staring at the Dark Mark on his arm, wondering how he had ever been tricked into thinking The Dark Lord offered a better world. He thought of the Potters and their kindness. How they’d managed to find moments of brightness with so much dark surrounding them. He envied them their optimism and hope.

Regulus was reading in the room when he heard shouting. He quickly shut his book and ran to find the living room full of people. James and Lily were sitting together on the sofa, Albus Dumbledore in the armchair in the corner, while Sirius paced between them. Remus Lupin, who Regulus didn’t notice at first, was staring at the fireplace. A moment later Peter Pettigrew came out of the kitchen holding a cup of tea and a packet of biscuits. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Regulus and Regulus felt his stomach drop out. He recalled his last meeting with the Dark Lord. Pettigrew had been there. Regulus was careful to keep his face a mask and not betray his shock.

“Absolutely not,” Sirius growled, pulling Regulus from his internal thoughts.

“What’s going on?” Regulus asked, looking from Lily and James to Sirius to Dumbledore.

“If we want to win this war then sacrifices will have to be made,” Dumbledore said calmly, looking over his half-moon glasses at Sirius.

“Not Reggie,” Sirius said, stopping his movement and crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. “He’s no spy.”

“He has intimate knowledge of Voldemort and his followers,” Dumbledore said, glancing over at Regulus. “He could be a great asset to us.”

“No he could not!” Sirius barked out.

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Regulus spoke up, sounding more confident than he felt.

“That’s not all he wants,” Sirius snapped, looking slightly murderous. “He wants you to go back to them and be a spy.”

Regulus felt like his knees might buckle underneath him. “I can’t do that,” he said, his voice strained. “I’ve been gone too long. They’ll torture me to discover the truth. He’s not above torturing his own people. It’s a death sentence.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” James said, jumping to his feet. “We won’t allow it. Reg isn’t even back to his full strength after getting that locket. We’re not sending him off to his death. We’re not sacrificing people, we’ve lost too many as it is. Our friends are out there dying and you want us to send another to his death? That’s not a way to win this either.”

“Very well.” Dumbledore’s lips curled up into a small smile for a moment before bringing his teacup to his mouth. When he brought it back down the smile was gone. “We have another issue to discuss, I’m afraid. There was a prophecy about Voldemort and how to bring about his undoing. Unfortunately it speaks of a child born at the end of Summer and how the child will be Voldemort’s demise. I believe it’s speaking of your child.”

Lily and James exchanged a look. “But how can our child possibly – “

Dumbledore brought his hand up and stopped James from speaking. “The important thing is Voldemort will come after you and your child.”

“How does he even know about it?” Sirius spoke up.

“Severus Snape overheard the prophecy,” Dumbledore divulged to the group. “He revealed it to Voldemort”

“Slimy git,” James grumbled. “So what do we do? Prepare for an attack?”

“We need to hide you away,” Dumbledore said, looking from James to Lily as calm as could be. Regulus couldn’t understand how he could be so calm under the current circumstances. Every time Dumbledore said the Dark Lord’s name it made Regulus flinch. “I offer myself as your secret keeper.”

“No, I’ll do it,” Sirius said, walking over to James and putting his hand on James’ shoulder. “They can do what they like to me but no one is getting to James.”

“Very noble of you, Mr. Black,” Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. “I suggest you do the spell as soon as possible and shield yourselves. We don’t know when Voldemort might strike.”

“We’ll make arrangements,” James said, nodding at Dumbledore.

“What will we do when the baby needs to be born?” Lily asked, struggling to her feet. “I can’t have the baby here!”

“Kreacher can deliver the baby,” Regulus offered quickly to dispel Lily’s concerns. “He delivered both Sirius and myself. All house-elves are trained in such things.”

“Merlin’s beard, is he still here?” James asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. “I haven’t seen him in weeks.”

Regulus laughed and shook his head. “He’s been hiding out in the broom closet but yes he’s still here. He comes in the check up on me.”

“Will he help us?” Lily asked, giving Reg a pointed look, clearly speaking of her own inferior birth and Kreacher’s feelings on that. The few brief times Lily and Kreacher had interacted it had not exactly gone well.

“He will if I ask him to,” Regulus answered with a nod. Reg was sure of it.

“Very well,” Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. “I’ll leave the details up to you. Please be safe.” With a soft “pop” Dumbledore disapparated leaving just his teacup behind.

Sirius walked over to Lupin and they had a quiet discussion between them. James was holding Lily and whispering sweet encouragements into her ear while Lily smiled softly at him.

“Well,” Pettigrew said with a mouthful of biscuits. “I’d better be off. Let me know if you need anything.” He shot Regulus one more frightened look and then scurried out of the house quickly.

“I thought we were all going to have dinner,” James said, looking a bit put out by his friend’s hasty retreat.

Regulus grabbed his wand and quickly locked the door and put up as many shield charms as he could remember. Everyone was watching him with surprised looks on their faces. Regulus wasn’t prepared for how much using his magic would drain him. His legs gave out from beneath him and he crumbled to the floor.

“Reg!” James called out in concern, rushing over.

“You can’t trust Peter Pettigrew,” Regulus said before blackness overtook his vision and he slipped away into a nightmare of hands in the darkness reaching for him.

***

Regulus awoke with a start to find Lily sitting at his bedside, pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. “Lily!” he cried out in terror, sliding his fingers around her wrist. “Peter Pettigrew. He’s turned. He’s a Death Eater.”

“Yes, we gathered that by your reaction,” Lily said, sighing heavily. “It’s getting more and more difficult to know who your friends are these days. It’s okay, we’ve already done the Fidelius charm and Sirius is our secret keeper. No one can find us anymore, not even Peter Pettigrew, the coward.”

“No!” Regulus said insistently. “Pettigrew heard Sirius volunteer and he’ll offer that information up to the Dark Lord. They’re probably out looking for Sirius right now! Even if he doesn’t want to tell them he will or he will die.”

“He knew the risks when he volunteered,” Lily said, her green eyes growing soft with tears. She took the cloth off his forehead and placed it on the bedside table. “We have to be brave right now or we’ll fall to pieces.”

“It has to be me,” Regulus said with conviction, lacing his fingers with Lily’s. “Make me the secret keeper.”

“Regulus – “

“I know you might not trust me completely,” Regulus said, pressing a kiss to the back of Lily’s hand. “But I don’t have the strength to leave this house anyway. They can’t get to me as long as I remain here and your secret will be safe. Please, let me do this. Let me save my brother’s life. He’ll die for you, I know he will. It has to be this way, Lily, _please.”_

Lily nodded and bent down, pressing a kiss to Regulus’ cheek. “James and I will discuss it. For now you have to rest.”

“Lily, please, please, you have to convince him to say yes,” Regulus said, not wanting to let Lily go until she promised. “I’ll do anything to show you that you can trust me. I’ll do an unbreakable vow.”

“Regulus, calm down,” Lily said, giving his hand a squeeze. “I need you to rest for me.”

Regulus shook his head. “I can’t, I can’t,” he said, his heart hammering away in his chest. He was so panicked he didn’t think he’d ever calm down enough to get some sleep.

Lily reached down and ran her fingers through Reg’s hair. “Budge over,” she said, sliding slowly into the bed beside him. She gathered Reg into her arms and held him against her pregnant belly, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. “The baby is kicking.”

Regulus felt slightly in awe as he could feel the baby moving inside her, a small little thumping against her skin. “Have you chosen a name yet?”

Lily hummed and her eyes slipped closed. “I quite like the name Harry.”

“I wish you were having him under better circumstances,” Reg said softly, feeling bold enough to press a kiss against Lily’s pale neck.

“Me too,” Lily whispered, sliding her fingers through Reg’s hair again in a pleasing and repeated motion. “There will be happiness though. We’ll find it.”

“I’m happy now,” Regulus said, gently sliding her hand over her belly. “I’m happy here with you and James even though I know it can’t last.”

Lily yawned softly. “You’re one of us now, Reg,” she told him, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. “You’ll always have a place here.”

Regulus swallowed thickly, his eyes brimming with tears. He let the warmth and security of Lily guide him to sleep. For the first time in almost a month, Regulus didn’t dream of hands pulling him down into a watery grave.

***

“Okay young man,” James said, appearing in front of Regulus, twirling a pair of scissors around his finger. “You need a haircut.”

Regulus laughed in spite of himself. “Actually that sounds brilliant. I’m starting to look too much like Sirius.”

“Yes!” James said excitedly.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at him. “You do know how to cut hair, don’t you?”

“I mean, not really, but how hard can it be?”

Regulus sighed and followed James into the kitchen. James took one of the kitchen chairs and placed it in the center of the room, patting on the seat of it to signal that Reg should sit. “I am placing myself in your hands, Potter. Don’t muck it up.”

James huffed indignantly. “I won’t muck it up.”

Regulus sat down and got himself comfortable. “If I look stupid then on your head be it.”

“Oh please,” James said, putting his fingers on Reg’s chin and tilting his face one way and then the other. Having James touch him set Regulus’ nerve-endings alight. A simple touch usually didn’t have such an affect on him. “You’ve got those good Black family genes. Nothing could ever make you look stupid.”

Regulus felt himself blush at the compliment. “Just try your best.”

“Of course,” James said, clearly offended by Reg’s lack of confidence in him. He went to stand behind Reg and began to cut Reg’s hair that was currently down to his chin. “Any idea of what kind of hair style you’d like?”

“That seems like something you should have asked me before you started,” Reg managed to tease.

“Well you always kept your hair short at school,” James said, sliding a comb through Reg’s hair and then cutting off another chunk.

Regulus felt his blush deepen. “I didn’t think you noticed me at school.”

“Of course I did,” James informed him, coming around to the front so he could trim that part up evenly. He combed Reg’s hair forward and then cut it in a straight line across.

Regulus cleared his throat, unsure what else to say about it. “Have you heard from Sirius?”

“Yeah,” James said, sliding his fingers through Reg’s hair and letting it fall back into a natural part. “He sent an owl yesterday. He and Moony are hiding out somewhere in France. Hopefully the Order finds the rest of the Horcruxes so they can come home soon.”

“Does it bother you?” Regulus asked, glancing over at James through the curtain of his hair. “Being stuck here.”

James shrugged and cut more off the front. “A bit,” he confessed, moving around to trim up the side. “But I wouldn’t want to miss the birth of my son. I still feel kind of useless though, hiding out while everyone else is fighting or doing something.”

“You are doing something,” Regulus said, reaching out and touching James’ arm lightly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Reg said with a smirk. “You’re giving me an awful haircut.”

James let out a surprised laugh and shook his head. “You little shit. I’ll have you know that by the time I’m done you’re going to look crazy hot.”

“I’m already hot,” Regulus sniffed, putting his nose in the air. “I’ll just be hot with a bad haircut.”

“Keep it up and I’ll do a spell to make all your hair fall out.” James threatened with no real heat behind it. The gentle slid of his fingers against Reg’s scalp had Reg’s eyes drifting closed. “I know how you Blacks feel about your hair,” James whispered against Reg’s ear, making Regulus shiver in response.

“You care more about your hair than I do,” Regulus shot back playfully.

“I have to tame my hair every morning,” James informed him. “There’s a difference.”

“Whatever you say, James.”

James laughed softly and continued his onslaught of massaging and cutting until he pronounced that he was done. He waved his wand and made all the cut hair disappear from the kitchen floor. Regulus got to his feet, his legs feeling a bit wobbly underneath him from being pampered. He walked to the bathroom so that he could take a look at himself in the mirror. Humming in surprise, he tilted his face from side to side and was surprised to find James hadn’t done a half bad job.

“Well?” James asked, appearing in the doorway.

“Not bad.”

“You don’t need to sound so surprised!”

Regulus grinned and turned to face James. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” James said as if without thinking because he immediately looked mortified at what he’d just said. “I mean I did a great job cutting your hair. So hooray for me! I should go check on Lily.”

Regulus blinked a few times at James’ retreating form before turning back to the mirror. He smiled at his reflection and felt like his old self for the first time in ages. Or maybe not his old self, but someone new. Someone better.

***

“It’s happening!” James shouted for the whole house to hear.

Regulus was sitting in the living room reading a book and drinking a cup of tea that he nearly spilled all over himself once James shouted. Since becoming the secret keeper for the Potters and his impromptu snuggle with Lily, Reg had been spending a lot more time outside his room. He was starting to feel much more comfortable around the Potters and less like an imposition to them.

“What’s happening?” Reg asked, putting his book on the sofa and going off in search of James.

“The baby!” James said, flapping his arms around wildly in the hallway outside James and Lily’s bedroom. “The baby is coming!”

“Oh fuck,” Reg said, his body going stiff in terror. “I’ll – um – I’ll get Kreacher.” Regulus went to the broom closet that Kreacher had commandeered as his own. When he opened the door, Kreacher was scowling.

“The mudblood girl is having her inferior offspring,” Kreacher said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

“Kreacher, you’re going to help deliver the baby and you’re not going to mention anything about her being Muggle born. Is that understood?” Regulus told him in no uncertain terms.

“Of course, Master Regulus.” Kreacher reluctantly left his closet and followed Reg down the hallway to the bedroom where Lily was making noises like she was dying. Regulus felt something like dread coursing through his veins.

“Are you sure he can handle this?” James whispered to Regulus as they stood together in the doorway. “Becausei it’s not too late to get her to St. Mungo’s.”

“It’s not safe,” Regulus told him, reaching out and giving James’ arm a squeeze. “Besides, Kreacher delivered Sirius and I and we turned out okay.”

“You did,” James said with a grin. “Sirius is debatable.”

Regulus snorted in amusement. “Well he was the test run they botched before they got it right.”

James chuckled softly and reached down, lacing his fingers through Reg’s. “We’ll get through this.”

Regulus smiled, something he’d been doing more regularly since living with the Potters. He put his head on James’ shoulder. “Together.”

***

Regulus held baby Harry in his arms, gently rocking him with Harry’s little fist curled around his finger. He’d never seen a more perfect baby, with James’ unruly mop of dark hair and Lily’s stunning green eyes. The kid was going to be a heartbreaker for sure when he grew up. After all, his parents certainly were.

“Do you need me to take him?” James asked, walking in from the kitchen.

“No, I’m fine,” Regulus said, smiling affectionately at James and then looking back down at Harry. “Unless you want some baby time, which I totally would understand.”

“He seems happy where he is,” James said, walking over and sliding his arm around Reg’s waist, resting his chin on Reg’s shoulder as they both looked down at the sleeping baby. “You’re really good with him.”

“Thanks,” Reg said softly, not wanting to wake the baby. He turned his head to look over at James, who was so close that it made Reg’s breath catch in his throat. He realized with a sudden stop of his heartbeat that he desperately wanted James to kiss him. The very idea of being interested in a married man made Regulus feel like he might vomit. “I – I have to – “ Regulus didn’t finish the sentence, he just carefully put Harry into James’ arms.

He hurried out of the house and into the back garden, sucking in air like a man drowning. He felt like he’d never get enough air into his lungs. He was still in that cave and he was getting pulled under. This had all just been an elaborate dream he’d concocted because it was ridiculous to think James or Lily would ever…

“Reg?” Lily called out.

Regulus spun around to see Lily standing on the back porch in her nightgown, the wind whipping it around her delicate frame, her long red hair blowing around her beautiful face. She was gorgeous, she was ethereal and Reg wanted her too. How could he possibly be in love with both of them? It was just being cooped up together that was playing tricks with his mind. It couldn’t be anything like love.

“Lily,” he said, rushing over to her. “You’re supposed to be in bed. What are you doing outside?”

“I saw you leave out the back door and you looked upset,” she said, smiling kindly at him. It made something inside him ache painfully. He carefully held her by the arms so that she didn’t collapse.

“How can you possible worry about me at a time like this?” he asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I can’t help it,” Lily said, reaching up and cupping Reg’s cheek. Regulus closed his eyes and let himself indulge in the affectionate gesture for a moment.

“Come on,” he said, snapping himself out of it. He bent down and scooped Lily up into his arms, carrying her back inside. He placed her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. “Can I get you anything?”

“Can you ask James to come in here, please?” Lily asked, sliding in under the covers and resting against the pillows.

“Of course,” Regulus said, wringing his hands together nervously. He really wasn’t equipped to deal with this sort of thing. He’d never been in love with one person, let alone two. How did anybody do this sort of thing?

He kept his footsteps as light as possible in case Harry was still sleeping. James was bouncing Harry as he wandered around the room, singing softly to the baby. Regulus allowed himself a moment to watch, his heart so full that he worried it might burst. “James,” he called out as loudly as he dared. “Lily would like to see you.”

“Great!” James went bounding past, stopping in front of Reg and kissing him quickly on the cheek. “Be back in a moment.”

Regulus watched James walk into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Regulus immediately fled into his own room, sitting down on the bed and burying his face in his hands. How could he possibly have done something so stupid as fall for the married couple that was currently harboring him? If he weren’t their secret keeper he probably would have bolted. It didn’t matter that he was likely to be killed the moment he stepped outside, if Lily and James’ lives hadn’t depended on him staying, he would have gladly left for his own sanity.

Regulus lifted his head up when there was a knock on the door. “Yes?” he responded, his voice hoarse with emotion.

“It’s Lily and James, may we come in?”

“Sure.”

Lily walked in holding Harry, followed by James behind her. She sat down on the bed next to Regulus and James knelt down in front of him. “Hi,” James said, taking both of Reg’s hands in his own.

“Hi,” Regulus said, feeling overcome but he really didn’t want to cry in front of them. He was already feeling pathetic enough as it was.

“Reg, we think it’s only fair, considering that we’re all a bit stuck together at the moment, to inform you that James and I have developed feeling for you,” Lily explained, smiling warmly at Reg. “If that makes you uncomfortable we understand and will do our best to give you as much space as you require.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“We love you,” James said, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Reg’s hands. “You’ve charmed us, Regulus Black.”

Regulus blushed a deep red and ducked his head down in embarrassment. “I haven’t done anything.”

“Reg,” Lily said, shifting Harry in her arms so she could reach out and slide her fingers through his hair. “You don’t have to love us back, or you can love us in your own way, this will still be your home.”

“But I do,” Regulus said, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks that he’d been holding in for what felt like his entire life. “This can’t be real. You can’t love me, it’s not real.”

“Oh Reg,” James said, getting up and sitting on Regulus’ other side, still holding his hands. “We realized it when you nearly killed yourself trying to do protection spells on our home. You cared so much for us and it made us want to care for you too.”

Harry began to make a fuss in Lily’s arms so she dropped her hand from Reg’s hair where she had been petting him in order to settle the baby. James took the opportunity to kiss Regulus sweetly on the lips. “James,” Regulus whimpered, the tears still falling freely. He couldn’t stop them now even if he tried. “You can’t take this back. I won’t be able to give either of you up. I won’t be able to go back to being alone.”

“You’ll never have to,” Lily promised, shifting closer and putting her head on Reg’s shoulder. “You deserve some happiness, Reg. I told you, we’re going to find those moments wherever we can.”

“Are you happy, Reg?” James asked, pressing another kiss to his lips that had Regulus melting like putty in his hands.

“Yes,” Regulus said, sandwiched between the three most important people to him in the world. There may have been a war going on outside but inside they were safe, tucked away in a pocket of magic shielding them from the world, keeping it all at bay. And for the first time in his life, Regulus was happy – no conditions of caveats, just truly and overwhelmingly happy. Suddenly the feeling of weight, of being dragged under dissipated, and Regulus could breathe. 


End file.
